A mobile communications system combines a wired manner and a wireless manner. In the mobile communications system, transmission and reception of a spatial wireless signal are both implemented by means of a mobile antenna. As can be seen from this, an antenna plays an important role in a mobile communications network.
As shown in FIG. 15, FIG. 15 is a schematic sectional view of an antenna 800 in the prior art. The antenna 800 includes a radiating patch 81, a reference ground 82 disposed opposite the radiating patch 81, a coaxial line 83, and a circuit board 84 disposed between the radiating patch 81 and the reference ground 82. An outer conductor of the coaxial line 83 is welded on the reference ground 82, an inner conductor of the coaxial line 83 passes through the circuit board 84 and is welded on the radiating patch 81, and the antenna 80 performs feeding using the coaxial line 83.
However, the foregoing coaxial line 83 is directly connected to the radiating patch 81, and the inner conductor that is approximately perpendicular to the radiating patch 81 and the reference ground 82 has a relatively strong inductive characteristic in a circuit, so that a bandwidth of the antenna 800 is relatively narrow.